Talk:Beach
Position who ever said he was a science officer? Robert Fletcher decided the science would wear grey turtlenecks i thought -- Captain Mike K. Bartel :RE: "possibly not ops division -- yellow collars represent helmsmen (command div.) and engineers (ops div.))". So how does this work? Scotty wore yellow in ST3 and is ops division, and Terrell wore white in ST2 and is command division. --Alan del Beccio 20:44, 3 Dec 2005 (UTC) In the star trek movies, the colors don't correspond to the regular divisions -- each division has more than one color, some shared depending on the department. *Spock -- command division, command officer (white) *Sulu -- command division, helmsman (yellow) *Scotty -- ops division, engineer (yellow) *Chekov -- ops division, security/tactical department (gray) *Uhura -- ops division, communications (gray) *Tuvok -- sciences division, science department (gray) *McCoy -- sciences division, medical department (green) This is why yellow could represent both command and ops -- just as gray is both science and ops -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk After all this, it seems likely that Beach was the helmsman, after all, Terrell orders him to take the ship into standard orbit. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 12:10, 5 Dec 2005 (UTC) :Actually no, Terrell said nothing to Beach that might infer he was at the helm. In fact what Terrell said was: "Standard orbit, please" -- then he stands up and heads over to the station starboard and aft to the captain's chair, where Beach is sitting (this station is, coincidently a reuse of Spock's science station on the Enterprise). Terrell then asks, "Mr. Beach, any change in surface scan?" Beach then replies with his scan report. Since Beach is glancing at the monitors at that station as he is giving his report, it seems quite evident that he is at the science station (or a station with access to the external sensors and scientific displays). Although I realize Chekov doubled at the science station was he was the navigator at times during TOS, Beach was never seen at or near the helm, nor did Terrell order him to "take the ship into standard orbit." --Alan del Beccio 00:01, 7 Dec 2005 (UTC) Thank you for checking back -- I've been working from transcripts and novelizations of most TOS sources lately, so its good to take input from someone who is watching the segments themselves -- a transcript doesnt describe the scenes that well for who was talking to who. I think its safe to say Beach had many specialties, but its kind of hard to clarify what position he held. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk :I figured that is where you got that from. To tell you the truth, the other 5 days of the week that I don't have access to the internet/this site, I have been spending some of my time going through the movie scripts (you/we have been referring to) and rewriting them with the dialog that was actually used. This was one of those scenes that was slightly altered. --Alan del Beccio 00:30, 7 Dec 2005 (UTC)